Katy and Tom Pottage
Katy and Tom Pottage were the twin children of Mr. and Mrs. Pottage, the former farmers of Greendale Farm. Bio The twins often played together and liked to help around their parents farm as much as they could. Persona They were always excited to see Postman Pat, especially on their birthdays. They loved playing mischeivous games together. Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat's Finding Day, Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen (Tom only; does not speak), Postman Pat's Birthday, Postman Pat's Rainy Day (cameos), Postman Pat's Thirsty Day (do not speak), Postman Pat's Windy Day (cameos)'' and Postman Pat Goes Sledging *Season 2 - Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road, Postman Pat misses the Show, Postman Pat Follows a Trail, Postman Pat has the Best Village, Postman Pat takes Flight and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine (''cameo), Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Green Rabbit, Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat at the Seaside, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Disappearing Dotty, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt (cameos), Postman Pat and the Spooky Sleepover, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market (cameos), Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder, Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride, Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance (cameos), Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party (cameos), Postman Pat and the Playful Pets, Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat's Radio Greendale, Postman Pat the Secret Superhero, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman Pat and the Magic Lamp, Postman Pat and the Sneaky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic, Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day and Postman Pat's Missing Things *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat and the Lost Property (mentioned), Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat and the Double Disguise, Postman Pat's Cat Calmity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat and the Disappearing Bear, Postman Pat and the Cranky Cows and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Flying Shark (picture cameo) Specials: *Postman Pat's ABC *Postman Pat's 123 *Postman Pat takes the Bus (Katy only) *Postman Pat and the Tuba (cameo) *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Read Along with Postman Pat (Katy does not speak) *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magical Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat and the Pirate Treasure *Postman Pat's Great Big Party Performers Katy: *Ken Barrie (Season 1 to Postman Pat's 123) *Carole Boyd (Postman Pat takes the Bus - Season 2) *Archie Panjabi (Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket onwards) Tom: *Ken Barrie (Season 1 to Postman Pat's 123) *Carole Boyd (Postman Pat and the Barometer - Season 2) *Kulvinder Ghir (Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket onwards) Gallery Screen Shot 2018-04-16 at 3.01.56 pm.png|Katy and Tom in Season 2 KatyandTom.jpg|Katy and Tom in Season 3 File:Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 6.50.08 pm.png|Tom's original model reused as someone else in Season 3 File:Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 10.09.19 am.png File:Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 10.10.15 am.png File:Screen Shot 2018-04-19 at 10.09.03 am.png File:Screen Shot 2018-04-20 at 10.24.22 am.png Screen Shot 2018-05-15 at 5.19.03 pm.png|Katy's original model in "Gran" with Sarah Gilbertson and Bill Thompson Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Males Category:Females